JASON VS MORTAL KOMBAT
by Devilboy101
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but here I go. Jason is transported to the Shang Tsungs Island, in the middle of the ring, that was when Jason's troubles started. Will he raise Earthtealm to the ground, or will he save it from destruction, you find out. Rating Might Change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello the people who are reading my story, first thing first I do not, I repeat I do not own Friday the 13th, or Mortal Kombat. If someone was to say that I do...Hrhmmm...I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH...Got it...good. Well this is all I got to say, and after your done reading, Review the story and tell me how it is, and if you like it tell your friends about it. **

**Thank you and read again.**

* * *

**Camp Crystal Lake:**

It was the dead of night, where the moon was full, and that the lake that was their shined with its glow. People would have come here, even if it's suspicious history. All in all it was quiet, well was quiet before murderous screams were herd.

Suddenly a girl came running out of the dark and beautiful forest screaming, and right behind her came running out a 6'7 muscular giant, It was, and always will be the infamous **"Camp Crystal Lake Killer" **Jason Voorhees** (Think of the 2009 Friday the 13th Jason** **Voorhees)**. Jason would have been nearly perfect, if it weren't for three things: 1. His face was deformed. 2. He was wearing a whitish brown hockey mask. 3. He had a big ass machete**(Think of JasonVsFreddy Machete)**, which he was about to throw at girl. _**Thump**__, _the girl then went down on her face, as said machete coming right out of her chest.

_'Gotcha, bad girl.' _Thought Jason as he walk right up to the body and riped his weapon out of the girl.**(I know how that sounded.)** _'Time to finish the job.' _Jason then grabbed the dead body of the girl, and went to his home. When he got their he dropped the body down a ditch, with the rest of her dead friends. Your probably wondering why does he do this. Is it because he dose it out of pleasure, is it because of his victims trespass on his lands, or is it because of his dead mothers death, which happened right in front of himself. Well option 3,and 2 is apart of said possibility, mostly it's guilt. He fells guilty, because he couldn't save his mother.**(Really, the guy could have saved her, hell if he was alive he could have even seen her, but sadly no.) **And some big company is buying his land to build a...theme park, and the worst part is he couldn't stop it. _'Dammit all, why? Why can't I stop it, I stop so many, and the only time I couldn't...my mother died.' _Jason then proceeds to punch the closes object, which happened to be the side of his shack.

After a few minutes of none stop punching, he grabbed a old gasoline can, and dump the hole thing onto the bodies, lit a match, and dropped it in. After the bodies were ablaze he went into his shack, which housed his mothers head. He knelt down in front of it for a moment, and went down to his underground home, where he started to go through the bags of his victims. The following is what he found. found about fifty at the time he didn't know what they were for, and so decided to save them. 2. Lots of bras, and panties. He threw those out of the way. 3. Shirts, shoes,pants, underwear, and socks. He new what these were for. The last thing that he found confused him a tiny bit...it was a map. A map of the United Sates. _'What the...oh its a map,hmm wonder were I am.'_ Jason then look at the map intensely, for a few moments. _'New Jersey...what the hell is a __Jersey... it look about a days walk from here...hmmmm maybe, just maybe.' _Jason then goes to his old, and dirty, but surprisingly comfortable bed to sleep.

**Two days later: **

We now see couple of 255 pound gang member in a dark alleyway, we can also see them surrounding a what appears to be a seven year old girl. "Well, looky hear Tommy, it looks like we just found are self's a fun toy, am I right." Said the guy on the right.

The one name Tommy just smiled at his accomplice and said. "Yep, it looks like Tony." They then took a step closer to the girl.

The girl on the other hand looked scared, and was on the verge of tears."E...excuse me do...do you now were my mommy is?" The two men then look at each other, and smiled.

"Sure sweet cheeks we'll tell you but you'll have to do us a serves." Ask the one name Tony.

" S...sure, wh...what is it." The men then grabbed the girl, and start to tare her close's off. The girl then started to scream for help. "HHHHHHEEEEELLLLLLP,HELLLL..!" The one named Tommy suddenly slapped the girl across the face.

"Shut the hell up bitch, no one is going to here your screams." Said Tommy,both men then started to laugh at the struggling girls efforts. But what they didn't know was that they were alone. Suddenly the one named Tony was grabbed roughly into the darkness of the alley. Tommy turned around to see if Tony was messing with him. "Tony come out man...Tony." Suddenly Tommy herd Tony's scream in agony. "TONY!" Yelled Tommy. Tony screamed for about ten minutes, when it suddenly stopped. Tommy at this point was scared, and the most logical thing he could do was pull out his gun, and point it at the girl, and shouted into the darkness. "Come on out bastard, or I'll kill the brat, you got five seconds." Nothing happened. "one...two..." Their was no movement in the dark. "three...four." He then cocked his gun. "Her funeral...fiv..." Suddenly Tommy's hand was cleanly cut off of him. Tommy didn't screamed for a few seconds, until the pain hit him hard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Tommy was then thrown-ed against a dumpster, which left a large dent.

Suddenly Jason came out of the darkness, and he was angry, and his anger was directed at Tommy. If looks can kill, Tommy would have been cut up six way to sunday, in about two months.

Tommy then gotten his pain under control, even if it was barley. When he took one long look at Jason, he new what to say. "Who the fuck are you suppose to be pal, and didn't you know Halloween isn't but a month away." Tommy was then laughing at Jason. Then faster then a blink of the eye Jason had Tommy by the throat in a death grip. "Arrha...what...Arrrhhaa...the hell ar...Aarrrhha...are going to do fuc...Aaaaarrrhhhaaa." Jason was squeezing the air out of Tommy's body, were he then notice a old, and broken sewer pipe. He grab's it and shoves it into the ground, with only the blunt end of it was sticking out into the air. " What the...hey man I can pay you just don't kill me." Begged Tommy. The only thing Jason did was picked him up by the waist. " What the fuck, I said I'll pay you. Just leave me, and the girl, for gods sake man, you already committed murd..." He didn't get to finish what he was about to say, when suddenly Jason lifted Tommy over the pipe, and slammed him down on it hard. **(What...it's a damn Vlad the Impeller death.) **Tommy at this point in time died a slow, and painful death. After couple of minutes, staring at the now dead ass raped corpse. Jason then turned his head over to the little girl.

The girl at this point was in a fetal position, crying." P...please." Jason just bent his head in confusion. "Please...don't kill me." Jason after hearing what the girl said. He walked up to the little girl and gave her a gentle hug. The girl was surprised that the one who killed her would be rapist's was hugging her. The girl then yelled out. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! " She said this over a few minutes. That was when Jason let go.

Jason was about to leave, when suddenly he felt immense pain. He was shaking now, even he couldn't understand why he felt pain, he always shrugged it off, but this one, this pain he couldn't do it. To him it felt like it was tearing apart his soul. This is when a bright light shined through out the entire ally. After the light died down, Jason was gone, leaving the little girl alone.

The girl then stand up smiling, and then she said something in a whisper, and she grew into a elderly, but fairly beautiful lady. She now stood from the height of a 3'6 seven year old to a 5'11 woman, with well rounded breast. _" Now the act is done, and the new warrior is heading to the fight...hopefully he can forgive me for what I did, but this was the right dissension for for him, and Earthrealm...hopefully my nephew doesn't get killed...what am I thinking he'll be fine. Oh Pamela if only you can see him." _She then started to walk into the shadows of the ally, leaving the bodies of Tommy, and Tony. The two pedophiles were never found, but no one really looked for them, and their bodies rotted away.

* * *

**SHANG TSUNGS Island: **

"You got caged!" Your probably wondering why, you just heard that, and who said the one who said that was the worlds famous Johnny Cage. Who just beaten the lizard ninja: Reptile. Now on with the story.

Johnny Cage then walks up to a line of soon to be opponents, and said. "I'm taking you out...I'm taking you out...I'm taking you out." And when he got to the last one in the line, which was Sonya Blade. He said " And I'm taking you out...to din.." Before Johnny Cage could finish his corny pick up line, their was a bright flash of light that blinded them all. It only lasted for a few moments, and when the light their standing in the middle of the areana was a man who was wearing a hockey mask, and old clothing. He was also standing at the height of 6'5.5, and the guy was intimidating, but being Johnny Cage he still thought he was another actor. _' Wow, this guys entrance was better then the the guy I fought...I need to find this guy Agent...and maybe his makeup artist to give a different approach about the hockey mask, it's so clushay.'_ Thought Johnny Cage.

This was when Shang Tsung spoke up. "Ahh, it appears we have a new combatant...welcome to mortal combat. My name is Shang Tsung, what is yours." Shang Tsung waited for a few moments, but the new contender didn't spoke up. "Well I'm waiting." Said a annoyed Shang Tsung.

Jason on the other didn't know what happened, or were he was, and all he could think of was...how to get home. Then Jason's curiosity got the best of him, and he look around to see...people? That was when a man around his mid eighties was speaking to him. Jason on his end understood what the guy was saying, but decided that he was going to kill everyone in the room, so he ignored the man in red. He was about to walk over to the guy in the suit to cut of his head, but his instinct told him to duck...NOW. That was when a fire ball went over his head, coming from the direction of the old man. "You should answer to your superiors fool. Now tell me your name." Jason just stared at the man, for his futile attempt to intimidate him.

_'How dare this mortal ignore me, I'll make him example for him, to always answer to his superior.' _Thought a smiling Shang Tsung. "You now what I'll loosen your tong...BARAKA loosen it for me." That was when the tarkoten jumped out onto the areana.

Jason on the other hand was confused, and he showed it. Who, or what is this thing. That was when Baraka shot his arm blades out, and shouted to Jason. "These will taste your blood!"

" Hay wait a minute, I got lizard lips, why does he get shark breath their!" Shouted Johnny **(Cough,cough loser,cough,cough.)** Cage.

"Because he...what was your Earthreal saying..ah yes, he pissed me the fuck off." The discussion ended right their.

_**"Jason Voorhees Vs**_** Baraka:**** Round one...FIGHT!**

Baraka Lunched Himself at Jason with his blades like a torpedo. Jason jumped to the side nanoseconds before he gotten hit, by Barakas blades, . Jason then proceeded to yank out his machete from his sheath, and charged. He slashed vertically right, Baraka blocked the attack and uppercut Jason, sending him into the air, and when he was falling back down, Baraka unleashed a devastating combo of punches and kicks, and when Baraka was on the ground was when Jason finally able to come right down, but before he could reached the ground Baraka used his _"Blade Charge"_ to send Jason to the other side of the arena.

**Round goes to Baraka:Round two...FIGHT!**

Jason then jumped up quickly his only eye that everyone could see was full of pure animalistic anger. Jason then threw his machete like a spear at Baraka. Who the blocked it, barley. At this point in time Baraka's was only focused on the weapon that was coming at him at nearly the speed of a bullet, for just a split second, but it was a half second too late. That was when Jason speared Baraka onto the ground, and started to pound Baraka, until Baraka passed out from the beating.

**Round goes to Jason Vorhees:Round three...FIGHT!**

Baraka came threw quickly, and kicked Jason off him, right next to his machete. "You got luck human, but this time you wont make it in one piece." Baraka, then sent a spark at Jason, hitting him in the chest, making him step-back a few inches. Baraka then ran at him and jump kicked him, in the face, sending him back a foot, but still he didn't go down. "Why wont you fall!."Shouted Baraka. After a moment Jason charged at Baraka, but that was what Baraka wanted. When Jason got close enough, Baraka used his _"Blade Chop" _stabbing Jason quickly several times. Knocking Jason back, but still it didn't bring him down. Baraka was growling now, and wondering why this human will not go down. Baraka then roared with anger, readying his finisher, and he waited for Jason to come closer.

Jason on the other hand new what Baraka was planing, he was planing to use his blades against him. Your probably wondering 'How, can Jason figure out what Baraka is going to do, I thought he was a disfigured retard.' Well I would say if Jason was a retard...then how the hell did he survive in the wilderness, and how did he build that underground home of his, or how he new to set up traps, and to sharpen his machete. My conclusion is, is that he learns, and adapts, that's how he survive. When Jason got close enough, and his instincts started to go haywire, was when he was a inch from Baraka and when he use his_ "Blade Spin"_, was when Jason ducked, and at the last moment was when Jason grabbed Baraka's bladed forearms, crushing them with his amazing grip, that no human possessed, and it was growing, until everyone heard a loud _'SNAP'. _And the cry of agony from Baraka. That was when Jason let go of Baraka, who then slump to the ground whimpering.

**Round goes to Jason Voorhees: FINISH HIM!**

Jason grabbed Baraka by the head and before he could do anything, Baraka said one final thing. "Please...tell me who you are." Jason only stared at Baraka, for only a minute, that was when he finally broke his silent vow of silence, for only this victim, who asked nicly. "My...my name is Jason Voorhees, and I'm a monster." Said Jason in a calm tone. Everyone heard it, from the silent warrior, who was not silent no more. " And I came to KILL all." And with out breaking a sweat, Jason pulled Baraka's head through his machete, cutting off Baraka's head.

**(I have a good feeling that I did not describe that death very well, and I will ask you to goto youtube, and type in Freddy Vs Jason fight scenes, you'll see what I meant when Jason has Freddy's head next to his blade."**

Well hopefully you like the story, review it and tell me what you want to happen, and to see if Jason should get a love life.

If yes you want Jason to have a love life then type:Yes, plus the name of the love one too.

The same goes with the no, but don't type in anything after that.

I'll try to get Chapter two running soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello and welcome to Chapter 2, I would like to thank Gunman for given me some ideas to right this Chapter, and in the near future just in case. Well some people still think Jason is dead, no he is still very much alive, and is not dead yet, and like my my first chapter I would like to know if Jason should get a love live with certain people here is the list. **

**1. Sheeva**

**2. Jade**

**3. Tanya**

**4. Other( Cannot be Mileana, or Kitana, or Sindel.)**

**5. Harem ( Maybe well see if the reviews are high enough.)**

**Also I am open to ideas, just leave a review, or PM me.**

**Well tell everyone about the story, and enjoy reading it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Everyone were still staring at Jason, after he killed Baraka, wondering how Jason win the fight, and when Jason was walking out of the ring was when the refocused on him.

When Jason was off the ring he was meet by Johnny Cage, who was in a rage. "What the hell man, you didn't need to kill him!" Yelled Johnny who was poking Jason with his index finger a little to hard then need be. This cause Jason to retaliate, by punching Johnny with a fast right hook into the gut. This caused Johnny to lose all of his air, and he went down, unconscious.

When that happened some of the Earthrealmers tensed up, while their enemy's just smirked at the display. And when Jason went in for the kill, Raiden Step between him and Johnny. "Stop! We do not have to fight each other." This caused Jason to stop in mid step, and to look at Raiden blankly. "Good at lease you can understand me, can we talk in privet...please." Jason looked at Raiden for a few more seconds, before he nodes his head. "Good." Raiden then looks back at the other Earthrealmers. "I'll be back with are friend in a few moments." They then vanished in a flash of lightning.

That was when Johnny decided to wake up. "Uhhhhhh...what hit me?"

"What hit you, was fast right hook, from a two hundred and sixty-six pound man." Stated a smiling Sonya Blade. She then walks away from the winded movie star. While a certain red eyed criminal was following her movements.

* * *

**OUTWORLDERS PROF:**

Before Jason left with Raiden certain female assassins were watching the Krystal lake killer with interest. "Did you see watch that giant did with Baraka... it was glories." Stated the yellow wearing assassin, who's outfit was very reviling."_  
_

"Yes Tanya we get it you found the Earthrealmer killing of the Tarkoten, very sexy, but will you shut up for a few minutes, Shang Tsung is about to speak." Said sorcerer walked in the middle of the group.

"My fellow Outworlders, what you just saw was the killing of the late Baraka. The most loyal servant of are emperor. And the one that killed him will pay for it dearly, now who wants to fight the one named Jason Voorhees." The ones who raised their hand are in the following. Sub Zero, Sektor, Cyrax, Motaro, Ermac, and out of the shadows came 7'5 inches of muscle that was Goro who had one of his bottom hands up. This surprised Shang Tsung, but after a few seconds he smiled evily. "Prince Goro, I'm surprised you want to fight this Earthrealmer, and the only answer that I can think off is...why?" Asked Shang Tsung

This caused the Shoken prince to smile arrogantly. "He maybe strong, but I'll brake the puny human in two." Stated the proud Shoken.

"Good, then you'll be last of the competitor's to fight him. This caused Goro to become in rage, but when he saw the look of Shang Tsung, he decided he'll be patient, for the one name Jason to come to him.

**JASON"S PROF:**

Jason was walking from the meeting with Raiden, and thinking what was said.

_Flashback:_

_Suddenly a empty room exploded in a flash of electricity, BOOM! Their standing in the middle of the room stood Jason Vorhees, and Raiden. Jason was looking around the room wondering how the hell he got here, and when Jason gazed upon Raiden he took a step towards him, when Raiden saw what Jason was doing he raised his hands in the sign of peace. "Jason, please hold I just want to talk, that is all." Jason then stop his sudden movement, and bend his head in curiosity. " Thank you friend, you might be wondering why you are here." Jason then nodded in his direction. " Well I believe that fate has granted you passage into mortal kombat, to help us in are fight to save Earthrealm, and if I'm correct from your cloths, your from their, and I'm asking you to help us...please, and I must worn you that the people here will try to to fight you to the death, do you understand what I mean." Jason just said one word._

_"Ok." Jason then left without another word. _

Present:_  
_

Jason was now walking through a damp walkway, which lead him into a dungeon like area, and that was were he spotted two people. One was wearing a black combat clothing, with its linings being yellow, which had a symbol of a upside down triangle, and surrounding it look to be the symbol for nuclear chemicals. The other was wearing the same type of clothing, but instead of yellow their was a slightly dark crimson red, another difference would be the sash that went vertically accuse his chest, and in the middle of it was a silver medallion with some symbols on it.

When Jason got a little bit closer, that was when he was spotted by the one in red. "Cyrax looks like we have some company." Then the one named Cyrax turned around to see Jason.

"Hmm it appears so Sector, what should we do?" Asked Cyrax.

"Well Shang Tsung did say we should kill him on sight, so let fight." That was when both men chardged at Jason.

**Round one: FIGHT!**

When both Cyrax and sector gotten about a foot from Jason, they both flying kicked Jason in the chest at the same time. Jason was hurled across the room, that was when Cyrax dispersed in a puff of smoke. This left only Sector coming after Jason with a fast right left. Jason block, and was about to hit back when sector phased through the floor, and before Jason could retaliate, Cyrax dropped kicked Jason to the ground.

Jason wasn't out yet, and so he got up, and was now enraged. Cyrax at this point was smiling now." So you do have endurance, I wonder how it would last. What do you thin Sector."

That was when said person phased from the floor. "I think he wont last another minute...shall we."

"We Shall." That was when both worrier charged at Jason again. Jason at this point pulled out his his machete, and hurled it at Sector, who was surprised by the action phased through the floor to get out of the way in time. By now Cyrax was in midair kick, when Jason caught him and slammed him into the ground hard, leaving a now knocked out Cyrax on the floor. That was what Sector saw when he rephrased onto the fight. _'That's it!'_ Sector then lunched rockets at Jason, who then picked up Cyrax as a human shield, and let the rocket barrage hit him.

When the smoke cleared, standing in the middle was a unscathed Jason who was still holding the unconscious and now burned Cyrax.

**Round goes to Jason Voorhees.**

**Round two: FIGHT!**

"BASTARD!" Yelled the enradged Sector, who saw what he had done to his friend. Jason then threw the burnt body of Cyrax at Sector, who then proceeded to dodge out of the way, this gave Jason enough time to grab his Machete. He then charged at Sector who was charging in return. When they were close enough Sector phased through the floor, and gotten behind Jason. Jason on his part predicted the move, and he elbowed Sector in the face, breaking his nose, and knocking him down.

**FINISH HIM!**

Jason was about to slice of Sectors head, when suddenly a thick wall of Ice came between him and his intended victim. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a cold voice. Jason then turns around to see a man in a blue clothing, like the other two, but this was wearing a mask. Suddenly Jason was kicked through the ice and landed in the far wall. " Sector take Cyrax and get out of here." Said the blue ninja.

"But Sub-zero..." Sector was cut off from their.

"Do as I tell you fool! Go now before he gets up." Sector only nodded and picked up the body of Cyrax and left. Sub-zero watched them leave before he turned his attention on the now standing Jason. "So your the mighty Jason Voorhees...I'm not impressed." Mocked Sub-zero. He then gotten into a fighting stance. "And now you meet the cold hands of death!" Then suddenly.

**_BOOM!_**

The explosion of electricity was extremely impressive, and sounded like thunder. And standing in the middle of the two combatants stood Raiden, and his gaze fell upon Sub-zero. The look that he was giving to Sub-zero said. _'Leave, or you die a very, very slow death.' _Sub-zero then raised up his hands in surrender, and walk away, but before he left, he said only one thing. "I'll be back." Then he vanished.

After a few moments of Raiden looking at the direction that Sub-zero went, he turned his gazed upon Jason. " Told you so."

Jason could only his roll his only visible eye at Raiden.

**Sectors PROF:**

_'Ow, dammit.' _Sector was limping back to his room for tomorrow tournament, while carrying the nearly cooked Cyrax. _'This is the one of the reasons why we should have the cyber initiative, we could be invincible, and we wouldn't lost to that...that BASTARD!'_ Then Sector got to thinking. _'I wounder what kind of Cybernetic soldier he would make.' _Sector then thought of what he would look like. **(Put in Jason X here, and you would get.)** This train of thought scared the living daylights out of him, just imagine, that monster getting his hands on Cybernetics, he would be nearly unstoppable. _'Holy shit."_

**The next Day:**

It was five in the morning when the next part of the tournament begin, Shang Tsung was sitting on his throne when he called out. "Welcome contenders, to day two of Mortal Kombat, now to days match will be...SCORPION!"**  
**

Suddenly a man in what appeared to be wearing a orange yellow, battle armor.

Who will fight him...Will be continued

**(OMAKE) For gods sake everyone please go easy on me its my first one.(Also tell me what you think about it.)**

**ROAD TRIP:**

Millean, Jade, and Kitana were going on a road trip, in earthrealm, and they were going to a camp ground called camp Krystal lake. They have heard the story's about people disappearing, but they simply didn't care. they could handle themself, against any kind of earthrealmer.

**Ten hours later:**

"DID YOU SEE THAT GUY WITH THE MATCHETE, my god the guy was freaking buff." Said a very aroused Mileana.

"Mileana, as your sister, SHUT THE HELL UP." Said a very annoyed Kitana. "We just witness a murder of six people."

"Well, Kitana we couldn't call it murder, if me were going to do it to them." Said a reasonable Jade.

Kitana was lost for words when she herd her best friend say that. "Well one of the humans did hit-on me."

"Well with thecloths we have on, who wouldn't." Said a very relaxed Jade.

"Yeah, yeah Jade, we kno...wheres Mileana." When they got to thinking their eyes were the size of saucers. "SHIT!"

**Mileana Pov:**

"So bored." Said a very depressed Mileana, when suddenly she herd a loud snap. She turned around suddenly to see the murderer Jason Voorhees, he stood about six foot five point five, and weighed about 266 pounds, and he was covered in blood. _'Jackpot.'_ "Heellllooo hansom."

**Jason Pov:**

_'Why isn't the girl running, they always run. Why is she doing the opposite. And why dose she look so horn...Uh oh' _Jason then started to take a swipe at her, but she was to quick for him, and knocked him out.

**thirty minutes later: **

If a person was in general area, they could hear loud mones coming from the darkest part of the forestm and could even tell that both parties were enjoying themselfs.

THE END?

** the**


End file.
